


A Day In The Life of Stinky Bear

by TsubakiiHime



Series: Loopholes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubakiiHime/pseuds/TsubakiiHime
Summary: Stinky bear is a good bear :3
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Loopholes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851115
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Day One: Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have a few notes to give. First of all, this is a direct sequel to a story I've written titled Loopholes. As such, Bella and Hermione are already established in a relationship. This story is just a drabble of sorts on their relationship. Secondly, Stinky bear is based off of a real life teddy bear. You can see him at [ Oliver in aesthetic places ](https://oliverinaestheticplaces.tumblr.com/) . He's my teddy bear and I take him everywhere I go. Thirdly, this may have multiple chapters. I have ideas about Oliver and my girls. I hope this turns out as cute as I think it is. Please let me know if it is. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Cheers :)

Stinky bear loved the rain.

He sat on the stone steps of the house where he lived for a whole year now with a stupid grin on his face. Rain drops splashed all around him. They pooled around the dirt in a stream of water flowing like a small river. He marveled at the sight. Moments like this reminded him of the day he found this place; the day he came home. 

Well, first of all his name wasn’t really Stinky bear. It was Oliver. He stunk, you see. His owners never washed him. He smelled like cigarette smoke, tears, dirt, and sweat; but in the arms of the ones he loved all that smelled like was comfort and peace of mind from holding him for so long. It was the most precious part to owning him. 

And so they nicknamed him Stinky.

He was sitting on a shelf in a Walmart department store. A young brunette woman came by and plucked him off the shelf. “This one will do,” she had said. She placed Oliver in the cart and bought a few more things; some cups and plates, some silverware, some home décor; and then she checked out. Stinky bear didn’t mind riding in the grocery cart. He was just glad to finally be off the shelf. 

He can remember the car ride home. He was so anxious. He sat in the front seat of the car looking out the window the whole time. It was the first time he had ever seen the outside world. The trees were so tall, so green! And they flew by so fast! Vroom vroom, he said to himself. He wondered where they were going. 

They made it to a super big, super tall house, taller than Oliver had ever seen!

“Welcome to your new home,” the young woman had said. “I guess I should name you. I think I'll call you Oliver.”

She picked Oliver up and gave him a big hug. “Hello Oliver, my name is Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you!” 

It was at that moment that Oliver knew she was a good person with a lot of light in her heart. 

They made their way inside. It was huge! There were lots of rooms for Oliver to see! Hermione took them to the kitchen. There was another woman, an older woman with short black hair. She didn’t seem to notice their presence. 

“You’re home I see,” The woman finally spoke after a long silence. Stinky bear could sense the tension between them. 

“Um, yeah,” Hermione mumbled nervously. “I got you something. I know you miss me when I'm gone, so I got you something to help with that.”

Hermione sat Oliver on the table bright and shiny. 

“What’s this?” the older woman reluctantly looked at Stinky bear with hesitation. “A teddy bear?” 

“His name is Oliver,” Oliver was hoisted in the air, his bowtie nice and fluffed. “He’s the newest member of our family. Say hello to your new friend, Oliver!” 

“I don’t see how a teddy bear is supposed to help our situation.” Uh oh, Stinky bear thought to himself. Denial. He had seen this before. Many people didn’t believe in the power of a stuffed animal. But Stinky bear knew. He had seen a million stars and planets in his lifetime and had been blessed with the universal knowledge that no one could resist the tenderness of a warm hug. 

“Well, at night when I’m at work and you start to miss me, maybe Oliver can help.” Yes, Oliver could help. He wanted to help. That’s what he was here for. 

“How is a silly bear supposed to help?” Oliver’s eyes twinkled with the light of a million suns. “I want you, not some imposter.” 

“Bella, just give it a try,” Hermione sighed and Oliver was shoved rather roughly into unwilling hands. “Maybe you can cuddle him when you miss me? I can spray some of my perfume on him so he smells like me.” 

All of his knowledge couldn’t have prepared him to be staring into the reluctant eyes of a non-believer like Bellatrix Black. Oh, he had heard of her type. The ones who like to act tough to cover up how they really feel deep down inside. They put on a tough guy act because they fear being vulnerable. Oh yes, Stinky bear _knew_ with just one look. 

“I don’t know,” Bella held Oliver at an arm’s length, “Look at its eyes, they're creepy.” 

“It’s just a teddy bear Bella, it’s not even a Wizard bear,” Oliver could hear the desperation in her voice. “At least I'm _trying_ , which is more than I can say for you. Ever since I took this job you’ve been nothing but selfish and ridiculous-“ 

“Oh _I'm_ being ridiculous?”

“Yes, Bella! You are. No surprise there!” 

Uh oh. They were fighting. Stinky bear didn’t like it when they fought, though he quickly found out that’s just the way they were. Most of the time they got along pretty well, but they had this crazy kind of chemistry that had them butting heads on almost everything they tried to do. 

And that’s when Stinky bear knew what his purpose in this household would be. For there was much work to be done. 

And so, he had done it! But alas, as the rain drops lighten and turn into a drizzle; so does this tale. That, my friends, is a story for another day. 

Stinky bear would now like a nap.


	2. Day Two: Coffee

Stinky bear loved coffee. 

But a decaf for him please. Caffeine made him crazy. 

Hermione always made him a cup in the morning. He loved it with extra cream- both french vanilla and hazelnut flavors- and extra sugar, just like him. 

“Good morning Stinky bear,” Hermione said, and a good morning it was indeed. The rain washed away the summer heat and brought with it a cool breeze on the horizon. The flowers were in full bloom, the bees were buzzing away filling their pods with fresh honey, and the clouds were flying high in the sky. Stinky bear loved mornings like this. “How did you sleep last night?” 

He slept like an angel squished between his two favorite friends in the whole wide world. 

But it hadn’t always been like that.

Hermione sat his favorite mug in front of him. It had the words _“world’s best teddy bear”_ painted on it. It reminded him of his very first cup of coffee. 

It had been a normal day in the Black- Granger household. The summer sun was up early. Birds were singing their morning song. Clouds danced in the sky. It was a bright and early 6 am wake up call for our two lovebirds still basking in the glow of sleep. 

“Bella. Bella, wake up!” Hermione called from the bedroom doorway. “You’re going to be late.”

Bella could only grunt in reply. Stinky bear felt that deep down inside. He was still asleep too and he liked to sleep in thank you very much. 

“I’ve made coffee,” Hermione seduced in a sultry voice. 

With the force of a thousand demons on her shoulder, Bella begrudgingly got out of bed and shuffled around to the kitchen, sleep still clouding her eyes. How she managed even that much was beyond Stinky bear's comprehension. 

“Sleep well?” Oliver heard Hermione ask Bella from his perch on the bed. He had been forgotten again. They always did this to him. 

“Coffee first, talk later.” 

“You forgot to bring Oliver with you,” Hermione said as she trudged back to the bedroom. Oliver heard Bella scoff. 

“Good morning Mr. Oliver, how are you this morning?”

He was doing just fine, thank you for asking! 

“Wanna come sit at the table with us? I bet you'd love a cup of coffee too!” 

Coffee? What was this “coffee” she spoke of? It sounded like a kind of candy. Oliver loved candy.

Oliver was lifted and given a big hug. Morning hugs were the best kind of hugs! Hermione carried him to the kitchen where she sat him in his own chair and everything. 

“There. That's better.” 

“I really don’t understand your fascination with that teddy bear,” Bella looked jealous. Maybe she just needed a hug! 

“Oh come on. He's cute,” Hermione said as she replaced the cup in the Keurig machine. “I bet Oliver would love a cup of coffee too.”

Oliver looked at the coffee pot in fascination. It made a lot of noises and then water began to spout out of it with a lot of steam. It looked dangerous! He hoped Hermione would be okay.

“What about you, Mr. Oliver? Did you sleep okay in that big bed? I cant imagine how it'd be sleeping next to Bella. That must have been rough on you, little guy.” 

It was Oliver's first time sleeping in a bed with both Hermione and Bella. It had been a good night! Lots of cuddles from Hermione, but none from Bella. Stinky bear knew she just needed time. 

Bella rolled her eyes. “You’re not seriously going to make that thing a cup of coffee, are you?” 

“Who’s gonna stop me? You?”

Bella had nothing to say to that. 

They fell silent for a while and uh oh. That tension was back. Stinky bear wanted to cover his eyes. Instead he gathered all of his Stinky energy to send positive vibrations through the airwaves. Oops, he overshot it. He fell face first on the table. 

“What’s your day look like?” Hermione asked Bella as she fixed Stinky bear upright again. She sat a small mug in front of him. Thank you very much, Oliver thought to himself. 

“About the same as yesterday.” 

Oliver watched the steam rise from his cup. It smelled so sweet. So this was coffee! It was brown, just like him! He was so happy! 

“I have a long day ahead,” Bella stood up to leave. 

Hermione looked sad. Oliver knew just what to do. He gathered more of his Stinky energy and BAM! This time he fell on the floor. 

“Don’t worry Oliver, I’m sure she’ll come around eventually,” Hermione picked him up and gave him a warm hug. “Who could resist something so cute anyway?” 

Mission accomplished. 

\--))*((--

The Black- Granger household had a cat. Her name was Milkbar. Stinky bear loved Milkbar from the first moment they met. 

Milkbar was a mischievous cat. A grey and white short haired American breed, she liked to drink water from the faucet, she knew how to open doors with her little toe beans, she loved to play with toy mice stuffed with catnip, and, most importantly, Milkbar had a secret. A secret so secret that neither Hermione nor Bella knew about. 

Milkbar could open the kitchen window. 

But shhhh, that was a secret. 

Later that same day Hermione left to run some errands. Stinky bear was still enjoying his cup of coffee when Milkbar jumped on the kitchen table. She brushed against Oliver with a purr and said hello. Hello Milkbar, Stinky bear wanted to say back. Cat cuddles were so warm and tender. Oliver didn’t even mind it when Milkbar sipped some of his coffee. He loved to share! 

Somehow Oliver's arm got hooked around Milkbar's collar. They were attached! Milkbar tried to shake shake shake them loose- round and round and up and down! Stinky bear was thrown around the room! But it was in vain. They were hooked like Siamese twins. 

Milkbar freaked out. She jumped on the kitchen counter and slipped through the broken latch in the window. Together with Oliver they had escaped! Freedom! Stinky bear knew today would be a good day! 

It was Oliver's first time seeing the outside world so open and free! The grass brushed against him. It tickled. It smelled like fresh summer rain. The sun shinned on his warm fur. It felt great! This would be a day full of many fun adventures! Oliver was so excited! 

Milkbar, however, had done this many, many times and knew exactly what she wanted to do. 

They made their way down the street passing many houses along the way. Oliver could barely comprehend how many big, tall houses there were in this world. There were so many! Wow!

Their first stop was a coffee shop where the employees were busy making lattes for their customers. They all wore the same green uniforms. Oliver wondered if they were a coffee making army! 

“Hey Milkbar, and hey you've brought a friend. Who's this?” One of the employees said. “Hermione left the window open again I take it? Don’t get into to much trouble now, you hear!” He set a glass of milk down and some cat treats. Oliver didn’t know what was in those cat treats but it seemed to make Milkbar purr with delight. She was such a love bug. She snuggled with Oliver for a long time. Oh boy, Oliver thought. Cat snuggles were the best! 

Sometime later Milkbar decided it was time to leave. They headed west towards a shopping district where many shops were lined up in a row. Window shopping! Oliver peered through the windows and imagined himself as the mannequins in the windows. He would be a fashionista in no time! 

“Look Merv, a teddy bear!” Someone shouted to his friend. 

“Looks like he belongs to someone,” Merv replied. “He’s attached to a cat. This is too good. Where's my phone.” He fished around his pocket and took out his phone. “Mind if I get a picture, little guy?” 

Oliver didn’t mind at all! He had made a new friend! He hoped he'd post the picture to Instagram so he'd be famous! 

“Why don't you put your hat on it?” the other man suggested. “It’d be a cute picture.” 

“Yeah, you're right. That’s a good idea,” Merv rummaged through his bag for a minute and took out a brown fedora hat. He placed it on stinky bear. 

“Here you go little fella. Now you look cool!”  
Oliver was so happy! He felt like all of his dreams were coming true! Today a fashionista, tomorrow the world! 

They were in the middle of another picture when Milkbar decided it was time to leave again.

“Hey wait! My hat!” Merv called out but it was too late. They were already gone. 

“Dude. A teddy bear and a cat just stole your hat,” the other man laughed. 

Merv punched him in the arm. 

Meanwhile, Milkbar ran like a fugitive and Oliver flopped back and fourth, the wind in his fur. What a fine day he was having! 

They stopped in an alleyway behind an Olive Garden. Oh no! There was a gang of alley cats waiting in the shrubs! They hissed and growled at Milkbar, their fur all matted and scarred. Their eyes were feral as they approached. It was a turf war! Don’t worry Milkbar! Oliver may not have looked like it, but he was skilled in many forms of combat. He was ready to attack! 

The alley cats pushed forward. The tension was high! They growled and hissed. Milkbar growled back. Oh no! Stinky bear had to act fast or else they'd be in big trouble! 

Just then a waiter appeared from the back with a bag of garbage in her hands. She placed some scraps on the ground and all the tension was broken. It was time to eat! 

“Alright guys, play nice!” The nice lady said. Everyone meow'd back in unison. 

Milkbar came up and rubbed along the waiter legs. 

“Hello there. You’re new. Who's your friend?” She reached down and unstuck Oliver from Milkbar’s collar. “That’s better. We better get you inside. I’m sure someone’s looking for the both of you.”

Just then a pack of geese came in from the south, wings spread like they owned the place. The turf war was back on! They flocked in headstrong and chased the alley cats away. Milkbar snatched Oliver up and ran away. His hat flew off, oh no! Goodbye forever cool hat! You will be missed!

“Shoo, shoo geese! Shoo!” the waiter was yelling as they left. “Wait, come back!” But it was too late. Stinky bear was gone. She picked up his hat and examined it as they ran off. 

As for our criminals, Stinky bear and Milkbar spent the rest of the day roaming the streets free. They went to the park and watched all the humans with their pets. They stayed there until the sun peaked over the clouds and began it’s descent to the night sky. Together they watched the sun set on such a perfect day. Oliver thought it was a wonderful day indeed. 

When it was time to go home they casually walked the streets together, taking in the full sights of the cityscape from such a small point of view. How wonderful it all looked. People seemed so busy, always in a rush to get somewhere. Always going going going. The sounds, the lights. It was intoxicating for our little heroes. 

But then, a sight caught their eyes that made them panic. A silver Honda Civic with a dent in the left passenger door and the back tire was actually a hubcap. There was no mistaking it! That was Hermione's car! 

Milkbar broke into a run. Fast fast fast, through the bushes in Mrs. Mary's backyard, round the corner to Mr. Tom's barbeque grill, under one fence and over another. It was a race to beat Hermione home! Would they make it in time?! 

Hermione turned into the driveway. Milkbar slipped in through the window. She ditched Oliver on the kitchen floor and ran for her favorite spot upstairs in the cat sanctuary as if she had been there all day. They made it and not a second to spare. 

Hermione opened the door with a handful of bags. She dropped them on the table completely unaware of the big adventure our heroes had been on.

“Oliver, what are you doing on the floor again?!” She picked Oliver up and gave him a big hug. Ah, the best part of the day. 

She carried him to the living room and plopped down on the sofa. “Bella won’t be home until midnight, so it’s just you and me tonight. What should we watch, hm?” 

Oliver was poofed. He was so exhausted. A night of resting and watching TV sounded like heaven. He didn’t care what they watched, so long as he got his cuddles. All the while his eyes sparkled with an untold adventure just waiting to be seen. 

See? I told you caffeine made him crazy.


End file.
